


Apartment 13

by hazedkilam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Ziam Ficathon, honestly think this is going to flop, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazedkilam/pseuds/hazedkilam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ Love Conquers All ❞</p>
<p>Liam was no stranger to danger.<br/>All he wanted was a fresh start.<br/>After getting an offer for a job he had only dreamed of, he left his old life behind and moves to a small back country.<br/>There the unexpected happens, he meets Zayn Malik his new neighbor and falls in love for all the wrong reasons.<br/>Will that love be enough for both of them? Or more importantly for Liam?<br/>After all love conquers all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is my first ever fic of Ziam. I hope you all like it. I'd like to know what you guy's will think of it. And in advance there will be a few typos due to my laziness.  
> If this is a complete flop... I'm sorry
> 
> MAJOR MAJOR S/O TO ZAINAB WHO HELPED ME TREMENDOUSLY WITH THIS FIC I LOVE HER

    As he packed the remains of his belongings, Liam looked at his now old apartment. When he moved in, he promised himself that it was only temporary seeing it was a crappy place with neighbors who apparently didn't know how to use inside voices. But in all reality, the ratty apartment grew on him. Maybe it was the cozy atmosphere he had created or the first lay he ever had with a man. He abruptly got pulled from his thoughts as his best friend, Natalie ran into the room bursting with energy.

"I'm going to miss you Li!", she shrieked. Liam immediately embraced his best friend of 10 years.

"I'll miss you too Natalie", Liam said somberly.

    As Liam packed the last of his belongings with the help of Natalie, they both drove to the airport in Liam's car. After promising his family that he would keep in touch and visit plenty, Liam reminded Natalie to make sure the airport sent the car right away seeing it was his only form of transportation. After many tears and goodbyes were exchanged, Liam embraced Natalie in a fierce hug.

"Don't forget me Liam Payne", Natalie croaked, more tears threatening to spill.

Liam reassured her and quickly boarded his plane. As the plane began to take off, he had one last look at New York. He's going to start fresh.


	2. o n e

"That's the last of it boys", the move in men hollered at the door.

"Thank you!", Liam hollered back feeling bad that he didn't offer them to drink or eat.

Receiving no response, Liam remembers he forgot his bag in the lobby. On his way to the elevator, he sees a man probably in his early twenties and who had the prettiest face Liam has ever seen.

Sensing eyes on him, the man looked at Liam with curious eyes. "New here?".

"Y-yeah I just moved in actually", Liam stuttered still taken away by the stranger's face.

He had smirked and gave him a once over with something Liam swore that was laced with lust.

"Cool. See you around I presume?", the man said leaving not waiting for Liam's response.

-

After getting settled, Liam was exhausted. He didn't realize he was falling asleep until he was startled awake by loud, obnoxious moans.

"What the fuck is th-", Liam exclaimed interrupted by more moans.

"Oh Zayn-harder, harder!"

"For fuck's sake!", Liam put a pair of joggers on and stomped over to his inconsiderate neighbors.

He banged the door with all his might. Liam was annoyed that his sweet slumber was interrupted by neighbors who had no filter.

Liam was muttering under his breath about being cursed with obnoxious neighbors when the door was burst open.

There stood 'Pretty Face' with a deep furrow in his eyebrows. Once he realized who the intruder was, the man -Zayn- smirked after once again giving Liam a lingering scan.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zayn finally spoke up.

"May I help you?"

Liam all of a sudden forgot why he was there in the first place. There standing was Zayn in all his godlike glory with joggers that were lowly hanging from his hips. His tattoos were splattered all over his lean body. Liam wondered how they would feel under his tongue-

"Zayn!", a shilling voice interrupted.

After Liam's gawking was interrupted by a blonde girl who he would've considered to be pretty if it wasn't the ridiculous amount of makeup she had. Her naked body was covered by what Liam had assumed was Pretty Fa-Zayn's bed sheets. Zayn's smirk was as evident as ever.

After being -rudely- interrupted by the intruder, Liam had finally remember the first reason he had stomped over to his neighbor in the first place.

"Can you please keep it down? Some people actually need sleep and have lives."

Zayn looked at Liam blankly.

"Some people actually have the decency to lower their voices and-" Liam said before he got interrupted by a clipped 'sure' from Zayn and had the door slammed in his face.

Liam stood there shocked and kind of offended.

"Asshole", he muttered as he went back to his apartment defeated.

As soon as Liam got back into his apartment, the moans resumed as if Liam didn't go there in first place. He sighed heavily and blasted his stereo not really caring what Zayn would think.

Not being able to sleep again, Liam opted for a hot shower.

 

\- + -

 

  Liam woke up feeling irritated seeing he didn't get a good night's sleep because of his cocky neighbor. Liam wished he could've blamed it on the exaggerated moans mostly coming from the perky blonde, but he stayed up thinking about how many different specks of colors his eyes had or how his skin glistened with sweat undoubtedly from the sex Liam had interrupted him from.

Groaning, Liam rubbed his face and made a vow not to have sexual thoughts about his next door neighbor.  
After getting out of a much needed bath, Liam heard the doorbell go off a couple times. He couldn't wonder but think it's Zayn and how he couldn't bear to see him now.  
Scoffing at his behavior, Liam opened the door only to find someone who wasn't Zayn.  
Instead he was met with ocean blue eyes that were currently raking Liam's appearance. Liam swore he saw acceptance root into the man's face because he plastered a smile on his face and stuck his hand out.

"Hello neighbor! I'm Louis and you are?", the man yelled in a high pitched voice. A little taken back Liam returned the gesture and shook Louis' hand with a bright smile of his own.

"Hey Louis, I'm Liam. Nice to meet you."

"How do you like your place so far", Louis said pushing past Liam to invite his self in.

- 

Liam decided he liked Louis. He stayed at Liam's place for a few hours and even called his boyfriend -Harry- a tall lanky guy who wore a bandanna to tame his curly hair. Harry was all awkward smiles and polite. Liam got attached to the polar opposites of a couple instantly. Not to mention he wasn't the only gay guy on the floor anymore. After a full and detailed story of how they met, Harry and Louis decided it was time to go home. As he was getting settled in bed, Liam couldn't help but think of hazel eyes and that permanent smirk.

 

\- + -

 

Liam doesn't see Zayn until a week later as he was leaving his apartment in the elevator to go grocery shopping. While in the elevator Liam see's Zayn and tries to not look into the hazel eyes that are clearly raking Liam.

"Liam." Zayn breathes

"Zayn."

"How are you settling in your new apartment."

Liam was taken back by Zayn's politeness.

"Um good..I guess?", Liam couldn't help but be hesitant with his reply seeing that the man standing in front of him that was trying to engage in a conversation is the same man who slammed the door in his face about a week ago. A small smile made its way around Zayn face until regret accented his features.

"Listen mate. About the other night, I'm sorry that I slammed the door in your face. I-it's just that I was drunk and kind of in the middle of business well obviously an-"

"Hey man, I understand. I might've overreacted", Liam doesn't know where this is coming from. He always imagined when he got confronted, he'd give Zayn a taste of his own medicine.

"It's not okay though."

"Zayn, honestly everything is fine. I'm not mad or offended."

He waited until he got a hesitant nod from Zayn until he excused his self.

"See you around?", Liam asked, mentally slapping his self at the hopeful tone.

"See you around", Zayn said with a smirk. Liam rolled his eyes at him but his inner self shrieked at the smirk he had dreamt of for a while now.

 

\- + - 

 

Friday night, a day to go out and party or go to an overrated club. Unfortunately, if you're new to town and know no one such as Liam; You'd be sitting in bed surrounded by junk food and watching old Disney movies. At this point he's  laying in a pile of his own filth by food and wrappers surrounding his body. While he was about to tear open another bag of chips there was a knock at door.

He quickly threw the unopened bag to the floor and rushed to the door. Hoping he hadn't look like complete shit. Looking through the peep hole he saw it was Zayn. Ignoring the odd feeling in his chest, Liam quickly ran to the nearest reflective surface and made his self some what more presentable.  With a swing of a door and flustered face with a bit abnormal breathing stood a quickly polished Liam. After staring into Zayn's auburn eyes a little too long Liam started his greeting for his unexpected guest.

"Hi," Liam uttered

"Hello, sorry for bothering you but your mail got mixed up and showed up at mine" Zayn adverted

"Oh, it did didn't it?" Liam answered while taking in the sight of his mail in Zayn's palms

"Yeah" Zayn laughed. While Liam grabbed his mail from Zayn he tried not to think about his hand touching Zayn's. He really tried but, Liam couldn't help but let his lips form a small smile. Zayn hadn't mind since he was doing the same. 

"I'm surprised you were actually home; thought a guy like you would be out tonight." Zayn spilled

"I just moved in, I haven't been anywhere besides the market and gas station" Liam shyly confessed. 

"Oh yeah obviously, " Zayn nodded with obviousness. Liam started to feel his cheeks redden so he let his head fall while he tried to stifle his laugh as he looked down at his feet.

"Hey, so if you aren't doing anything tonight.. What do you say if I can give you a tour of this town huh?" Zayn offered slyly.

"Wow really? That'd be ace!" Liam happily accepted the offer.

"Alright mate just let me grab my keys, yeah?" Zayn perched as he was already heading towards his door in a hurry.

-

"C'mon mate just one shot, it's harmless to a built chap like yourself! " Zayn exclaimed with exasperation.

"Mate I'm telling you if I take that you'll be the one dragging me out of this joint" Liam exaggerated

"C'mon!" Zayn dragged. Zayn wanted to say he wouldn't mind as his lustful thoughts crept slowly into his mind. He quickly shook them off.

Liam wanted to give in, but he knew that he was a lightweight. But Liam took one more look into the pleading chestnut eyes and he couldn't resist. Liam sighed loudly then leaned over and gripped the shot glass effortlessly and downed the burning liquor. After letting out a noise from the back of his throat. He met eyes with silent approval as Zayn took a double shot.

-

Liam can't remember how they ended up in the club let alone the club's bar but there they were. Liam nearly seeing double and Zayn on the verge of being full on plastered. Oddly even so Liam hardly knew Zayn he some how felt he could trust him enough to keep him safe.

》》》》


End file.
